Treasure Trails/Guide/Puzzle boxes
Occasionally, players will need to solve puzzle boxes for a hard, elite or master clue in a Treasure Trail. Puzzle boxes contain a scrambled image that players must work to unscramble by clicking on tiles to move them to an empty space. Once the puzzle box is completed, players will need to talk to the NPC who gave the puzzle box to receive the next clue or the reward. If closed prematurely for whatever reason, the puzzle will re-scramble if you have yet to talk to the NPC. If you would like to receive a different starting puzzle, destroy the puzzle box and ask the NPC for another or simply log off. There are six different puzzle boxes, three of which can only be obtained as the result of a master clue. Solving the puzzle To solve the puzzle: # Begin by arranging from left to right, the first section (red) so that it matches the solution. # Repeat step one, however, with the second section (orange). # Repeat the process, however for the third section (yellow). # Correctly arrange the two tiles located in the fourth section (green). # Repeat the process as in step four, however for the fifth section (blue). # Lastly, arrange the last six tiles in the sixth section (purple). # When all of the tiles match the solution exactly, exit the interface to complete the puzzle. Note: After a step is completed, DO NOT re-arrange any tiles in the previous step; just work with what you have. Puzzle Box Solutions Detailed guide Additional Techniques What to do if 4 is underneath 5: The process is quite simple using an easy process that involves moving 4 blocks to moving 6 blocks. Here's how to do it: up, up, left, down, right, down, left, up, up, right, down, left, down, right, up. (Note: as only one block can move in the same direction at any given time, a way to reduce confusion when following this guide is to only remember the direction and not the tile) 1 - With tile 5 at the top right corner, try to position tile 4 on the far right side of the middle row. * Move A one square up. * Move B one square up * Move C one square left. * Move 4 one square down. Which gives us this "C" shaped pattern: 2 - Place tile 5 next to tile 3. * Move B one square right. * Move A one square down. * Move 5 one square left. Which gives us: 3 - Finish by placing tile 4 underneath tile 5. Then just rotate them into place. * Move B one square up. * Move 4 one square up. * Move C one square right. * Move A one square down. * Move 4 one square left. * Move B one square down. * Move 5 one square right. * Move 4 one square up. Congratulations! Here's what you should have: Remember: This technique works for other rows (such as pairs 9 and 10, 14 and 15) and the squares on the last two rows (16 and 21, 17 and 22, 18 and 23). Also keep in mind that the main goal when using this technique is moving one of the two object squares (in this case square 4 or 5) into the location it isn't supposed to be (i.e. moving square four to the location where square five is supposed to be or vice-versa) whilst keeping the other square away from the one you are focused on. Then, you should proceed to bring the isolated one near the formation and simply rotate everything into place.